1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to dynamic random access memories (DRAM), and more particularly to means of reducing the manufacturing test time of DRAMs required to verify the self-refresh oscillator frequency through the use of logic functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present state of the art in verifying the self-refresh oscillator frequency requires the completion of a self-refresh operation for the entire DRAM. For a typical industry standard DRAM of 8k rows (8192 rows), with two rows active at a time, this requires a minimum of 64 ms test time. This time, however, is typically greater than 64 ms because the self-refresh operation is optimized to reduce current consumption and this is usually accomplished through lower self-refresh oscillator frequencies and, thus, a longer self-refresh period. This extra time is not insignificant, because of the large number of DRAMs that are tested routinely.
U.S. Patents pertinent to testing of the self-refresh operation are:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,364 (Stephens Jr. et al.) describes a method and apparatus for testing the self-refresh operation of a dynamic memory part. The apparatus provides an oscillator, coupled to a self-refresh counter. The self-refresh counter causes a refresh row address counter to generate row addresses for self-refresh cycles. The refresh row address counter is coupled to a self-refresh control circuit. The self-refresh control circuit is operable to generate a signal indicating completion of a self-refresh cycle. The refresh row address counter is also coupled to a multiplexer. The multiplexer outputs row addresses from either the refresh row address counter or those supplied externally for rows to be refreshed. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,661 (Iwakiri et al.) teaches a self-refreshing memory. The self-refreshing memory has a refresh timer that generates refresh requests at a certain rate, and a refresh address counter that generates refresh addresses by counting the refresh requests. A refresh test circuit receives test signals from automatic test equipment that cause it to disable the refresh timer, reset the refresh address counter, then enable the refresh timer for a certain interval. At the end of this interval the refresh test circuit disables the refresh timer again and generates an output signal such as a serial data signal indicating the current refresh address, or a pass-fail signal indicating whether the refresh address is equal to or greater than a preset pass value. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,776 (Qureshi et al.) shows a JTAG test logic and a memory controller that places an SDRAM in a self-refresh mode prior to beginning JTAG testing. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,597 (Hirose) provides a circuit structure capable of carrying out the function test of the refresh counter and the measurement of the counter cycle at the time of the refresh operation. A test control circuit is provided for carrying out the function test of the refresh counter and the measurement of the counter cycle at the time of the refresh operation, and controls the driving signals so as to set one of the N-channel sense amplifier and the P-channel sense amplifier in a non-active state at the time of a test mode.
It should be noted that none of the above-cited examples of the related art propose to shorten the manufacturing test time in an effort to decrease production costs.